


Just A Little Longer...

by caligulasaquarium5



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/pseuds/caligulasaquarium5
Summary: (Just a roleplay I did that I thought I'd upload here because I'm literal trash. :I)The trail of droplets led to the backstage bathroom where Sean stood, his hand hovering over the doorknob and his horrified gaze locked on the "OUT OF ORDER" sign taped to the door. This was it. This was how he died...





	1. Only 5 Minutes

It was just another typical convention for Jackaboy, his fingers tapping on the table he sat at as fans sat down, waiting for the panel to officially start. Considerate. Surprisingly, there were many more of his own fans than Mark's, something he'd never seen before. Eh, it wasn't really a bad thing, right? He'd been a bit caught up with doing things in the con and just then noticed a slight ache in his abdomen, but said nothing, figuring it wasn't that bad and he could definitely make it through the hour.

Mark sighed, smiling at the panel. He was always pretty amazed with how many people showed up. They hadn't really decided who was going to start the panel, so he looked at Sean, raising a dark brown eyebrow as if asking who was going to start. People were crowding the back walls, even, trying to get in past the point that the doors were supposed to close for the panel to start. This was easily the biggest panel he'd ever done. Sean nodded to him, leaning forward to his mic as he gazed over the room once more. Shit, there really were a lot of people at this one, the panel hands were even having to stop people from coming in because it was too crowded. He shook himself off as if to shake off the anxiety clawing at the back of his mind, deciding to start the panel with none other than his own intro.

"WA-PSSH-TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA, LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Vidcon!" He grinned as the crowd cheered, sitting up in his chair. Mark couldn't help but smile at the intro, laughing a bit before pulling his own mic a bit closer. He adjusted himself, raising a hand to wave and greet everyone.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier! Welcome to VidCon!" Maybe it was a bit redundant to repeat the last bit... But, maybe it could be taken as emphasizing it, or making it symbolic.

Once the crowd had calmed, Sean continued on. "Alright, so this is gonna be a pretty basic Q&A, except Bob and Wade couldn't make it this time, so it's just us two. This should go without saying, but the basic rules still apply, keep it somewhat PG-13, hugs will be given after the panel, etc. Ye ready to get this started, Marky?"

Mark nodded in agreement, leaning back. The first question or two were for him. A few were silly video references. He chuckled, laughing in a pleased manner as he answered them. Then he looked over, watching Sean as he answered a few questions.

He was fine at first, but as the time passed, he began to show physical signs of discomfort, shifting in his seat every so often and tapping one foot on the floor. He leaned back as he finished answering the question he'd been on, biting his lip and glancing nervously at the clock. Mark raised an eyebrow, frowning worriedly at his friend. He decided to take a few more questions that were for him. A half hour to go. He kept talking, glancing at Jack every now and then. Was he alright? Maybe he had a boner or something. He snickered at his own immaturity, turning back to the crowd.

~

About fifteen minutes passed and Jack was beginning to panic. He'd figured he could hold it until the end of the panel, but his desperation had grown much faster than he'd expected and the thrall of questions seemed endless, leaving no room for him to take a break. He was squirming near constantly by that point, his voice shaky and his legs tightly crossed under the table. Mark frowned, thinking to himself. Ok...even if he had a boner, he wouldn't have been acting as frenetically as he was. Should they take a break? VidCon would hate it, but Sean looked really uncomfortable. He smiled, answering a few questions, then shooting Sean a look. _You okay? Need a break?_ his eyes seemed to say, seeming sympathetic and worried for him.

He looked back at Mark, but while he responded with a whispered "I'm f-fine, Mark, don't worry about it...", his gaze said the exact opposite. _I am not fine at all, I need to leave right now._

Mark bit his lip, wondering if he should stop. But...Sean said he was fine, so he continued to answer questions with a wide smile on his face. If he said he was fine, he was fine.

~

He was most certainly not fine. He'd been in the middle of answering another question when he suddenly tensed up with a sharp inhale as a small leak escaped, his already flushed cheeks deepening in color. The fans were beginning to notice something was up too and subsequently asked him about it, but the desperate Irishman shrugged it off, one hand subconsciously grabbing himself through his jeans under the table. Mark's eyes widened a bit as he watched, brows furrowing in concern. Shit...something was really wrong. They had 5 more minutes, though...surely, Sean would be okay. To try and distract the audience, he stood up with the mic and started walking around, going to the edge of the stage, talking personally to some people in the front row, making jokes, and talking about the favorite games he'd played on his channel. Sean remained in his chair, doing his best to crack jokes and seem unphased for the most part as he watched the clock. 

5 more minutes...he could do this…

4...he could make it…

3...he could…

2...he…

1…

...he couldn't hold it he wasn't gonna make it _he had to get offstage RIGHT NOW._ Without thinking, he suddenly stood, his chair squeaking loudly against the floor, and dashed offstage, a thin trail of droplets following behind him. The worried murmuring turned to gasps and exclamations of concern, though it seemed only a few of the fans had figured out what was actually going on. Mark's eyes widened again, and he looked over to where he had gone. "I guess Jack had to blast!" he laughed a bit.

"Well, time's up anyways." He did a caricature of looking at his watch. "I'll be out to meet you guys soon. Thanks for coming, and I will see you...at the next con! Buh-bye!" he called, waving goodbye, then darted offstage as the crowd began to filter out, his smile melting into a worried expression. Where the heck was Sean?

The trail of droplets led to the backstage bathroom where Sean stood, his hand hovering over the doorknob and his horrified gaze locked on the "OUT OF ORDER" sign taped to the door. This was it. This was how he died. His other hand was jammed between his quivering legs, a large stain on his pale jeans that dripped nearly all the way down one of his legs. He didn't seem to notice Mark's arrival, a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

"Shit, Jack...why didn't you say something?" Mark frowned. He seemed sorry for him, shoulders slumping in sorrow for the smaller male. "Wait here, I'll get some napkins or something." He bit his lip, going to get some paper towels. However, he was stopped by a pair of security guards, who went to go get some towels for him. Mark returned, standing by Sean. "It's okay, man...but why didn't you say something?"

He barely moved, only turning to Mark when he returned the second time. He was a trembling mess, sweat sparkling on his forehead and his entire face about 15 different shades of scarlet. "I- _hauhh-!!!_ " He cried out and instinctively grabbed Mark's shoulder to hold himself up as the dam finally broke, his head hung low and and his breath puffing out in ragged bursts as liquid flooded his jeans, puddling on the floor beneath him. Mark tensed up a bit as the Irishman lost control, hissing quietly in a show of sympathy. "Holy shit, Jack..." he frowned, patting his hand gently.

"It's...it's okay, buddy..." Dammit, this was awkward. "We'll uh...we'll get you a change of jeans before the meet and greet, okay?"

He gave no reply, panting harshly and holding onto Mark for dear life. After a full 30 seconds, the stream finally stopped, his abdomen visibly more deflated than it had been and tears pricking the corners of his eyes as small whimpers escaped his chest. Sean, you are a full grown Irish man, don't you dare fucking cry. Mark frowned, then decided to pull Sean into a hug. The poor guy...he really was embarrassed. 

"Hey, hey...it's okay man." he cooed a bit, hugging him tightly despite...well, the wetness. Sean hesitated, then accepted the hug, clinging close to him but being careful to keep his soaked lower half away from him. Mark started to rub his back, glancing behind him. Where were the towels that the guards said they'd bring...? 

”..............I-I'm such a fookin' idiot..........."

Mark shook his head. "No, you're not. You underestimated the amount of water you drank beforehand. It's okay, Jack..." he murmured.

"No, I'm an idiot for not thinking, 'Hey! I'm sure my fans don't want me to fookin' piss myself, they'll understand if I take a break!' I just......" He let out a shaky sigh as he forced back a sob, burying his face in the taller male's chest.

He sighed, resting his chin on Sean's head and rocking him back and forth gently. "Jack, it's okay...they'll understand. I'm sure they will." he murmured gently. The poor guy...Mark had been in some embarrassing situations himself, but nothing like this.

".............Jaysus christ, I feel like I'm fookin' five years old, being coddled like this........" he chuckled, though he made no move to pull away. Mark really was good at comforting people.

"Well, it doesn't help that you pissed yourself." He chuckled a bit, then frowned. "Sorry...that was probably a bit too soon."

"Nah, I........I'd honestly feel better if we just joked about this instead of lingering on how damn embarrassing it was......"

Mark blinked, then nodded and hugged him, squeezing him one last time before letting go. "Got any spare pants around?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nnnope. I never thought somethin' even close to this would happen..."

Mark bit his lip, thinking. "Hmm...they've gotta have some kinda merchandise here, right?" he wondered, beginning to dig around in the boxes backstage. Unfortunately for Sean(but very fortunately for the Septiplier shippers), the only merchandise back there of the pants variety were a few pairs of Warfstache-patterned sweatpants. He laughed a bit, chuckling deeply to himself. "Oh, Jack~" he teased, flashing the sweatpants. "Do you want piss pants, or Mark pants?" he said, raising a dark eyebrow questioningly.

Sean snorted, smacking his forehead. "Goddammit...Mark pants, duh! I'd rather the shippers go insane than be forced to walk around in wet jeans for the rest of the con."

Mark laughed a bit, tossing him the pants. Then he met the security guards at the curtain, getting the towels. "Here we go." he said, tossing them to him.

He took them, giving him a thumbs up and looking around for a private spot. "...Shit, there isn't anywhere for me to change in private, is there?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Heheh...uh, I guess not." he said, biting his lip nervously and looking to the side a bit uncomfortably. Sean swallowed hard, his gaze on the floor. ".....C-couldja......ah.......turn around for a second.....?"

Mark blinked, then nodded. "Ah, y-yeah, sorry..." he mumbled, doing so and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I-it's fine, you're fine......" He glanced around to make sure no one else was coming in, then slipped off his dripping pants, setting them aside. 

…Wait......the fuck?


	2. Friendly Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here we have the Sex ChapterTM

Sean stared in horror at the small tent in his boxers, his eyes darting nervously back up to Mark every so often. Oh god......no way.....did........did he really get turned on by _pissing himself?!_ He bit his lip, considering his options. He had to go commando, since his boxers were just as soaked as his pants were, but if he did, his little… _problem_ would show through the sweats. Should he say something? He couldn't take care of it himself, since there was nowhere private to go... ".........shit......."

Mark blinked, hearing the whisper. He didn't turn around yet, pursing his lips. "Jack...everything okay? I hope I didn't guess your size wrong or something." he laughed a bit.

"N-no, I........fook, this.......an' I thought this couldn't get more embarrassing......" Now that he was aware of it, he could feel the tingling of arousal creeping up his spine, though he tried to ignore it.

"Do you need some help or something?" It was obvious that he was considering turning around at this point, out of concern for his friend.

"No, no, I just-I-!!" he mumbled frantically, trying to pull his own jeans back up in time to hide his little predicament. Too late. Mark turned around, eyes widening and his cheeks heating up a bit. "Sh-shit, sorry..." he said quickly.

"It's fine, I-it's-you-fookin' 'ell....." He groaned in exasperation, hiding his face in his hands. "God-fookin'-dammit......."

"Hey, it's okay. It's just like...morning wood! It's not like you got turned on by pissing yourself." he chuckled.

"H-heh......y...yeah........right......." He crossed his legs, hugging himself and staring at the floor.

"Uh..." he bit his lip. "Do you...wanna just take care of that? I can look away."

"N-no!!! You're here, this is really fookin' awkward, I-... _mmmfffrrrggggnnnn_ " He put his hands back to his face, groaning through them as he went bright red with humiliation.

"Jack, it's okay. What're you gonna do? Go out with a tent in your pants?" he laughed, though he definitely felt very awkward.

Sean didn't reply, sinking down to a sitting position against the wall and folding his arms over his knees. ".....Maybe...........maybe we should just cancel the meet and greet, everything's just goin' to hell......"

Mark frowned and sat by him, hesitantly cupping the other male's cheek. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. You know you don't want to cancel this...it'll cheer you up."

Sean looked up at him, his eyes swimming with a gaggle of different emotions. He didn't know what to think, what to do, and he found his mouth moving on its own, saying four words that he instantly regretted. ".......could you help me......?" Immediately after speaking, he reburied his face in his hands, crying out in anger at himself. "N-no, no, fook, ignore that, I didn't say that!!!"

His eyes widened a bit. "N-no, no, it's okay!" he said, smiling a bit. "It's...it's fine, Sean. Don't worry." he said. "Uhh...do you want me to help you?"

He didn't reply, his common sense and anxiety screaming _NO_ , but something deep within him screaming _YES_ even louder.

"Sean...?" Mark asked gently, leaning in a bit to look at his friend. He was still and silent for a long moment, then slowly nodded, his toes curling as the tent began to show through his jeans.

Mark smiled a bit, then moved to kneel in front of him, hands gently going to slide down the jeans. "There we go..." he chuckled awkwardly before sliding the length out of his boxers. Sean shuddered, biting back a moan and leaning into him. Fuck, why was he so sensitive all of a sudden?

"...Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" he purred, then gently rubbed at the tip a bit. Sean nodded, then inhaled sharply with a low groan, one arm slipping around his shoulders. He slowly started to rub lower, warm fingers making their way down and up again. Sean leaned into him even further, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and panting harshly against his collarbone. "h-hhah-ahh.......f-fook, Mark........ghhhnn......."

Mark blushed a bit himself, focusing on not getting hard. This...wasn't sexual. It was just friends helping friends! That's what friends did! Sean was also trying his hardest not to make it sexual, but that was becoming increasingly difficult, both the gentle caressing and the added sensitivity making it a struggle to control himself. He was visibly holding back, fingers gripping the front of Mark's shirt. Mark bit his lip, shifting a bit. Don't get hard, don't get hard...shit, he was getting hard. He moved in front of Jack, bending over. He needed to finish this up quickly, so he took the tip in between his lips, hesitantly sucking at it.

Ok that was definitely not helping the previously mentioned battle. He gasped and arched his back a bit, moaning loudly and quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Mark blushed a bit, trying not to focus on his friend's moans. A gentle tongue made its way down the length, his eyes drifting closed. The smaller Irishman bit down on his thumb to stifle the pleasured noises he could no longer hold back, his other hand unconsciously drifting to weave through Mark' s hair. He practically throbbed in his mouth, hips twitching as he forced himself not to buck upward. Mark’s lips left him for a moment as his gaze travelled up to Sean’s face. "Hey...don't hold back, Sean. It's okay." he encouraged, then continued to suck him, hands roaming to touch the bits that his tongue wasn't worshipping. Yeah, this wasn't just friendship anymore.

Sean hesitantly complied, moaning and bucking up sharply as Mark's lips slipped over him again, his fingers tugging at the black bits of his hair. He tensed up a bit, blushing as the other male tugged at his hair. That convinced him to suck even more, trying to get the whole length in his throat. Sean moaned through his thumb, hissing a bit as he jerked at Mark's hair. "......a-ahhh.....ohh..........ah-o-oh fook, M-Mark I......I.......ghhaah......."

Damn it...now he was getting hard too. He just...had to ignore it for a bit, and continued to suck. As he contemplated this, Sean gasped and cried out, not even caring whether it was muffled or not as his climax slammed into him. " _O-ohfook-mma-MARK!!!!_ " he practically wailed, his body shuddering hard as sticky white shot down the larger male's throat. Mark tensed up for a moment, but didn't stop until the other male had finished cumming, gently pulling his lips away as white liquid dripped down his chin. "Sh-shit, Sean..."

He had leaned back, gasping quietly as he came down from the high. "........hhah.................hahh..................wh.........what the f-fook just happened........?"

Mark didn't answer as he licked the cum from his lips, sitting back and blushing. Just...ignore the raging boner you have, Mark. Ignore it.

Unfortunately, his mental convincing didn't work on Sean. He slowly reached down, tucking himself back into his boxers, and looked over at Mark, blinking slowly as he noticed the bulge in his jeans. ".......y-you uh..........you got a little bit of a..........p-problem.....there........?"

Mark laughed a bit, his face bright red. "Ah, uh...I'll just...make some jokes about it, or somethin'..." he muttered, looking down a bit. Sean blinked again, then slowly leaned forward, nibbling at his neck and slipping one hand down to palm him through his pants. Mark's eyes widened suddenly and a quiet moan escaped his throat. He...hadn't been expecting that. "S-Sean, you don't...have to do that..."

"I-it's ok.........I want to......" He found the buckle of his pants and undid them, pulling back the elastic of his boxers and gently running his fingers along the other's arousal. ".....sh-shit you're.......you're really big......."

Mark covered his mouth gently, trying to cover his pleasured noises. At this point he couldn't even make jokes anymore. This was way past friendly favors. In fact, friendly favors had ended when he'd put his lips to the dick. Sean gently nipped at the skin connecting his jawline to his neck, rubbing two fingers along the underside of his shaft in a teasing motion.

"S-Sean..." he breathed out, his length twitching a bit and his eyes wrenching shut. "You're gonna leave a mark, damn it..."

The Irishman chuckled against his neck, moving his lips over to a patch of skin normally hidden by his hair. "Now no one'll see..."

Mark closed his eyes, moaning with a shaky voice. He twitched again. "Please..."

He wrapped his hand around Mark, beginning to pump him slowly as he sucked on that sensitive spot right behind his ear, leaning into him.

"Fuck...this is..." He broke off, moaning deeply as he clung to Sean's shirt gently. " _A-ah...~_ "

He nuzzled and kissed all along Mark’s shoulder blades, slowly speeding up as Mark tensed even more. He didn't stop, moaning into his neck as he grinded softly against his knee. Mark blushed even more, head leaning back. Hopefully...the fans would mind if they went for a few more minutes. 

".......mmfff......fffuck me, Mark....." the smaller male moaned quietly, right back to being hard as he ground up against him. Mark looked down at the boy kissing at his neck, studying his small, pale lips. He...he wanted those lips to be on his.

As if he'd read his mind, Sean slipped his head back from his neck, pressing his lips to Mark's and slipping his hand off his arousal as he rolled his hips against him. Mark's eyes widened, but he gently kissed back, rolling his hips against the Irishman’s in turn. The shy little Jack from before was long gone, now replaced by something else. Something...hungry. By now, the usual confident Markiplier was gone as well. He was desperate, wanting. His length was throbbing, all of his body begging for something. He kissed back tenderly as Sean held him close, cupping his cheek and grinding back gently as his arousal bumped up against the taller male's stomach. Sean moaned into the kiss, pulling back for a brief moment. "M-Mark, I......I need you......" he panted, shuddering at the feeling of the other against his ass. ".......p-please......"

Mark’s hands found their way around Sean's waist, holding the smaller boy's rump. "Need me...?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Mmm-mmhmm....." It felt as if his whole body were on fire, the water to put it out sitting right below him.

Mark swallowed a bit, speaking softly. "Do...do what you need to do."

His cue recieved, Sean eagerly wriggled out of his pants and boxers, slipping down to lube him up. He slowly wrapped his lips around his head, moaning quietly against him. Mark’s fists clenched and he twitched in Sean's mouth, gasping a bit. "A-ah...Sean...~"

He made sure to get him nice and wet before he pulled off, positioning himself over the larger male beneath him. "R-ready....?"

"You're...sure about this? I-I don't want to hurt you. ."

“I'm sure…” he replied quickly, pressing their lips together again as he slowly slid down on top of him. He moaned loudly into the kiss, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. It was...a tight fit. Mark’s eyes widened and he moaned as well, kissing Sean deeply with an interesting passion. He shuddered hard as he slipped down farther, pulling his lips away and gasping as he felt Mark graze that sweet spot deep within him that he'd never been able to reach. " _Ohhhh, fffook, M-Maaark~♡....._ "

He blushed harder, realizing that he wasn't hurting him...he was feeling good. He started to thrust upwards a bit, making Sean gasp loudly. He slapped a hand over his mouth just in time as a sharp wail ripped from his chest, barely muffling the sound as Mark jammed right into his sweet spot. " _O-ohhhhfook-oh fook, right there, r-right there!!_ "

Mark’s eyes widened, amazed by the sounds. He wanted more. He flipped Sean over gently, pinning him down on the floor gently and starting to thrust into him, hitting the spot over and over slowly. "S-Sean...~"

He made no move to resist, burying his face in Mark's neck to muffle the moans of pleasure echoing from his chest. His own hips rolled up to meet his pace, his legs wrapping around his waist to pull him even deeper. Mark looked down at the body underneath him and, instead of just gently grinding, started to slam his hips into the other boy. "Sean, fuck...you're tight..." he breathed shakily. He didn't protest, but even seemed to beg for more, biting at his shoulder without a second thought. " _Oh fook, Mark, d-don't stop-ohhh-sh-shit, don't stop~♡♡♡!!!_ "

Mark continued to slam into him, moaning deeply and moving to kiss him on the lips. One of his hands starts to move over Sean's length as the smaller of the two nipped at his lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth. After a few moments, Sean pulled back, gasping quietly. "F-fook, Mark, I'm g-gonna cu-uhh-uhhmm....." His words trailed off into a deep moan, his back arching into him as he felt himself nearing his limit. 

Mark closed his eyes, panting a bit. "M-me too..." he groaned shakily, continuing to thrust into him.

It wasn't long before he gasped and shuddered, squeezing Mark closer as his cry of ecstasy echoed through the small room and another load of white splattered over both of their stomachs. " _ooOOOooohhhHHhhgODMAAARK~♡♡♡!!!_ "

About the same time, he grunted a bit and came, white liquid exploding inside the Irishman below him. “ _S-Sean…!!~_ ” he groaned, pleasure overwhelming his body for a few seconds of pure ecstasy. Sean rode out his orgasm for as long as possible before he slumped to the floor, gasping for air. "......hahh........holy shit, Mark........"

Mark panted a bit after he finished, pulling out and looking down at him. "Y-you okay...?" he asked shakily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah........yeah, I'm fine......" He snorted. ".....and to think this all started from me havin' to piss during the panel...."

Mark laughed a bit, smoothing his hair back and climbing off of him. Sean sat up, running a hand through his hair and gazing down at his black shirt. "Shit......gonna have white stains on this for a week....."

Mark blushed a bit, looking at his own shirt. It was a similar problem. "Crap..."

".....We should probably just cancel the meet and greet, we'll be absolutely harassed by the fans if we both come out with different clothes for 'some reason'........plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be walkin' right for at least a day after this......"

Mark laughed awkwardly. "Y-yeah..." he murmured, sitting back. Sean sat up as well, cuddling up next to him. ".....Thank you......"

"Why're you thanking me?"

"For not bein' weirded out or disgusted at me....."

"Why would I be?" He frowned, looking at him with concern.

"For gettin' turned on by pissing myself......I swear to god, that has never happened before....."

"It's okay, Jack..." he smiled. "Thanks for, uh... helping me."

"No problem....." He chuckled a bit, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I, uh......I dunno what came over me for a second back there......"

Mark looked down, blushing. "I...I liked it." he said, as if he himself found this surprising.

"You did?" He looked up, smiling a bit.

Mark nodded a bit, chuckling awkwardly. "Y-yeah, heh..."

".........Do you.......wanna do this again sometime.....? I-I mean, the holding it, and then, uh.......erm........"

He blushed a little, looking down at him. "Do...you want to?"

"....Why would I ask if I didn't want to...?"

Mark laughed a bit, pressing his face into Sean's hair gently. "Sure, yeah...I-I'd like that."

He smiled, leaning into him. "......We should probably get going before someone walks in on us...."

"Yeah...hey, uh...do you want to come to my hotel room tonight?"

"We could go now, if you wanna."

Mark bit his lip, nodding. "A-alright, then."

Sean shifted a bit, looking down. ".....I, uh.....I'm not sure if I can walk right now......"

The taller male chuckled a bit, helping him up. "I'm sorry...did I hurt you?"

"N-no, it was my own fault, I asked for it....." He leaned heavily on him, his legs a bit shaky.

"Hey, uh...one second." He changed his shirt quickly, letting him lean on the wall. "I'll get you to the taxi, then tell the fans some, uh...stretched truths." Lying to his fans hurt, but...he was sure there'd be chaos if he told the truth here.

"Ye could just tell 'em I got sick. It explains why I suddenly ran offstage and a bit more grossly explains why yer wearin' a different shirt."

"Perfect! Do you want the guards to help you out? I would, but...I don't want to cause a scene."

"Yeah, that'd probably be for the best...I mean, I think I can walk for the most part, but just in case I fall over....." He was totally bluffing, he would've collapsed right there if he hadn't been holding onto Mark. He smiled, letting Sean play off the strong man game. He explained that he wasn't feeling well to the guards, and had them help take him out. Then he sighed, fanning the red from his cheeks before heading out. He spoke with fans for an hour or so, smiling and taking pictures with them. He felt bad for all the Septic fans he disappointed, but...it couldn't be helped. For the most part, thankfully, they understood and asked him to tell Sean to feel better. He smiled, assuring them that he would do so. He sighed every now and then, taking a sip from his water bottle. An hour turned into two, to make up for the fact that Sean was gone. Then, three hours later, he made it back, sighing and going to his hotel room quietly. That had been amazing. Sean had texted Mark that he would be there ahead of time and he was waiting when he opened the door, sitting on one of the beds and watching TV. He grinned, leaning back. "Hey, there ye are! What took so long?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for the next chapter


	3. Treading New Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this is the watersports chapter, though im not really sure if this completely counts as watersports??? better safe than sorry though

Mark sighed, smiling a bit. He seemed tired, but still very happy. "The fans were pretty insistent on seeing me. Sorry I'm so late..."

Sean stood, still a bit wobbly, but able to limp over to him, slinging his arms around him. "It's fine! I've just been watchin' the telly."

He blushed a bit, wrapping his arms around Sean’s waist. "The 'telly'? God, how Irish can you be?" he laughed a bit, looking down at him.

"Verry fookin' Ayerrish, aye!" He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mark laughed gently, placing a kiss of his own to his forehead.

"Hey.....are ye too tired ta do much right now or will ye be awake a little longer?"

"I'm down for whatever you want." Mark smiled, pressing his forehead against Sean's gently.

"Well, uh..." The Irishman glanced at the coffee table where a few large water bottles had been set up, one already empty and another halfway full. Mark followed his gaze and chuckled gently, looking back down. "Hey, uh...do you want me to join in this time?"

"If you wanna."

He bit his lip. It was a bit nervewracking, but he sat next to Sean at the table. "I wonder if this will turn you on again..." he murmured gently.

"I looked it up and apparently there's actually a pretty big group of people who like this stuff. Kink's called omorashi, I think."

“Really? Huh..." He shrugged, sipping the water. "What about it...turns you on?"

"I, uh.......god, fook, even after what happened at the con, I still feel weird talkin' about this....." He chuckled, looking away. "......I don't really know, honestly......maybe it's just that it feels good to let go after a long time? I dunno....."

Mark nodded a bit and looked down, knocking back one of the bottles and chugging it down swiftly. Sean blinked at him as he pulled the empty bottle away, raising an eyebrow. "Don't fookin' make yourself sick, drinkin' that fast..."

He laughed, crossing his arms. "You're just being a pussy."

"Oh yeah?" Sean grinned, taking one of the full bottles and chugging it as fast as he could. With what he'd already drank plus the added liquid, his abdomen was beginning to bulge out a bit over his belt. Mark pursed his lips, taking another bottle and chugging it quickly. He had to stop halfway through, a hand going to his abdomen. The shorter male glanced over at him, snickering. "Already havin' to slow down? I've already chugged two and a half of these babies, Mark."

"Shut up, you Irish prick." he stuttered, taking another. Fuck...this was already getting to his bladder. He bit his lip, breathing shakily.

Sean was getting there himself, but he didn't want to let Mark know just yet, finishing off the half empty bottle and starting on his fourth. Not even halfway through it, he suddenly jolted and nearly choked on the water as the desperation crashed into him like a freight train, one hand shooting between his legs. "J-Jaysus fook, that hit fast......."

Mark laughed a bit, then cringed gently as he realized the feeling was hitting him as well. "C'mon, Sean...not even a bit more? I know you can hold it longer than that!"

He gulped quietly, tilting his head back and swigging as much as he could from the bottle before he had to take a break. Mark leaned over, kissing Sean's cheek gently. "I want to see how long you can go for." he murmured, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Bet I can hold it longer than you." he teased gently.

"Not fair, I started drinkin' earlier!"

"I was drinking at the con!"

He huffed, crossing his arms. “Not fair…”

~

About five minutes later and ole Jackaboy was absolutely busting. He couldn't stop squirming, both hands between his legs and little whines escaping his chest. ".....F-fook, it feels like I'm gonna f-fookin' _burst_..."

Mark looked down at him, sliding a gentle hand down to palm at Sean's crotch gently. "Does it...?"

He snorted, then hissed a bit as the simple motion sent spikes of desperation up his spine. His midsection jutted out a few centimeters from his belt, the faint sound of sloshing liquid echoing from it if he moved around enough. Mark kissed at the other male's neck, pressing and palming circles into his pants. "Do you really want to ruin a pair of my nice pants? You'll have to pay for them."

Sean groaned loudly, cuddling close to him as his bladder throbbed. "F-fook you, you know we c-can just wash them..."

"But do you think it's fair to sell pants that you pissed in to a fan? Seems a bit rude to me."

"True, tru- _ahh-!_ " He moaned and crossed his legs as his bladder throbbed again, leaning into his neck. "....hhhnn......shit, I-I really gotta go....."

"Wanna take the pants off, Jack?"

He nodded, starting to get up, but the previously mentioned weakness plus an overfull bladder did not mix well. He quickly plopped back down, desperately grabbing himself through the pants. "F-fook, can you, ah......can you go grab a c-clean pair of jeans or a towel or something?

"I'll get 'em in a second, okay? Let's see you go ahead and let loose..."

"I d-don't wanna ruin these pan _nnnaaahh-_ " He gasped as a short leak jetted through his fingers, a small shudder running down his spine.

Mark grinned. "There we go..." he cooed, gently helping Sean slide the pants off  
all the way. He bit his lip, moaning and whimpering as he struggled to hold back the impending flood. Mark smiled a bit, a hand rubbing the skin around Jack's length, looking down at him with a passionate glance. "Well?"

Sean gasped a bit as another larger leak escaped, hitting his shirt with the way he was positioned. "O-ohfuck, wh-where?! I'm n-nnn.....nnnot gonna just p-piss on the couch...!!"

Mark blinked, his keen intuition kicking in. Swiftly, he pressed a water bottle to the tip of his length, smiling. "There."

He couldn't help it. He began to lose control before Mark picked up the water bottle, gasping as a small stream of urine dripped onto the carpet. Once the bottle was in place, he relaxed fully, grabbing Mark's shoulder and hunching over a bit as the container began to fill. " _O-ohhhh, fook, a-ahhh, M-Mark....i-it feels......hhhah..........s-so.....so good......_ "

Mark kissed at his neck, rubbing him gently as he let go. "There we go...let it all out." 

He twitched and throbbed in Mark's hand, his face one of pure relief. He almost didn't notice as the bottle began to near its holding capacity, opening his eyes and quickly trying to cut off the flow. "Ah-ahh-f-fook, I can't.....I-I can't stop...! ..... _ohhhhgod~♡_......"

Shit. This hotel was pretty damn expensive, and Mark didn't want to make a mess. He grabbed another bottle quickly, switching them out when the first reached its full capacity. Sean couldn't focus, the relief clouding over all other sensations in his brain and making him practically melt in Mark's arms. He didn't notice at all as Mark swapped the bottles, moaning loudly in ecstasy. Damn. Hearing Sean moan was reminding Mark of his own need. He grit his teeth and shifted his thighs, trying to just help Sean finish. He'd nearly overfilled two and started on a third before the flow began to taper off, his body shuddering hard as Mark stared in awe. "Holy _shit_ , Sean..."

He flopped against him, gasping for air. "......oh, FUCK, that was awesome......"

Mark blushed heavily, pressing his lips to Sean's temple. "M'glad you thought so..."

Just as he'd predicted, he was hard as a rock, throbbing in Mark's hand. "C-can ye help me to the bathroom to get a towel....?"

He nodded, helping Sean up and leading him to the bathroom. He grunted a bit, the water starting to slosh around in his bladder. Once they were close enough, a devious grin spread over Sean’s face and he stood as best as he could, gently tackling Mark so they were both laying in the tub. Gently as in he did it quickly so Mark wouldn't have time to react, but also held him up so he wouldn't hurt himself as he went down. He pinned his shoulders down, kissing him harshly and using his knees to keep Mark from clamping his legs together. Mark's eyes widened at the sudden contact. "S-Sean, what the hell?!" he yelled as he slid into the tub, his cheeks hot and red as the other male kissed him. He squirmed against Sean's knee, grunting into the kiss desperately. Sean pulled back for a moment, panting a bit. "I want you ta hold it for me, Mark..."

"Sean, I need to use the toilet, I'm not gonna piss in the tub..." he breathed, a desperate look on his face. 

"I know you do..." He leaned down to his ear, purring seductively with a bit of a growl in his voice. 

" _Hold it._ "

Mark blushed a bit more, doing his best to not focus on the heat pooling in his bladder. Maybe, in a twist of irony, it'd be helpful to drink more water to get his mind off of it.

Seemed Sean was a mind reader today. He'd grabbed one of the remaining full water bottles before they'd headed to the bathroom and slipped it out from behind his back, gently pressing the tip to Mark's lips. "You thirsty~...?"

He hesitated, then nodded, sipping from the bottle in Sean's grasp. He chugged cool liquid, letting the water slide down his throat. Sean didn't pull the bottle away, though he watched to make sure he wasn't choking or anything. "The safeword is to tap my shoulder twice, alright?"

He nodded up at Sean, continuing to drink. It was a bit hard, but he managed to swallow it all down pretty quickly, to which Sean smiled, pressing kisses along his temple. "Good boy~..." One hand slithered down to his abdomen, slowly beginning to massage right on top of his ballooned bladder. Mark blushed heavily at the touch, his cheeks blooming red. "A-ah...Sean, please don't..." His middle was a bit bulbous at this point, but it could probably get larger. It was just starting to press tightly against his jeans. Sean hummed a bit, looking down. 

"...One second..." He got off of him, leaving and quickly returning with the same bottle, but refilled from the fridge's water dispenser. Mark laid there while Sean was gone, a hand on his bladder. God, he had to pee really badly... But if Sean wanted him to hold it, then he'd hold it. He climbed back onto him, unbuttoning his jeans to allow for more room. "Ye alright with this...?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Sean nodded back, pressing the bottle to his lips again and gently running his fingers over the bulge of his midsection. He swallowed larger and larger gulps, a bit of water spilling out from his lips. By the time he was finished, he was bright red, panting like a dog. Sean purred, leaning down and pressing a light smooch to his abdomen. "Ye think you can take more...?"

"Y-yeah... I think I can." he huffed shakily, smiling up at Sean despite his bright red cheeks.

A short trip later another full bottle was meeting his lips, Sean’s own face bright pink as he watched him. Mark closed his eyes, his adam's apple bobbing as the water slid down his throat. By the time he'd swallowed the last of it, he was breathing hard, his stomach bulging quite a bit.

"Holy _shit_ , Mark........" Sean whispered. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared down at the other male, thoroughly impressed by the amount of water he could hold.

"I'm...s-seriously about to burst here, Sean..." he whined, instinctively trying to clamp his legs together around the smaller boy.

"Just a little longer..." He didn't bother going back to the fridge, just refilling the bottle from the sink. "Open wide~..."

Mark bit his lip for a moment, but did as he was told, parting his lips and gulping it down slowly. Sean gently rubbed at the taut skin over his abdomen, his dick throbbing at the sight. Jesus fuck, why was he so excited for the moment when Mark would finally burst? He watched as the water level in the bottle slowly went down, chewing on his lip. He didn't wanna speed up the process, that'd be no fun, but _fuck_ if he wasn't getting impatient.

Finally, he finished off the bottle, gasping for air and looking at Sean with half-lidded, desperate eyes. He slowly resumed his position with his knees keeping Mark's legs apart, kissing him passionately and running his fingers all along the bloated curve of his bladder. Mark kissed back, moaning and groaning desperately between the tender kisses from his lover. Sean could practically hear the sloshing of his full bladder, but just kept kissing him, waiting for that golden moment, the moment he couldn't hold it for even a second longer.

"Sean...please..." he begged. "I-I can't hold it anymore, please..." His voice was a breathless plea, his harsh gasps puffing over Sean’s neck.

"I.......I want you to keep trying......I don't care if you lose it, but at least keep trying....." Maybe that was what he liked so much about it. That desperate effort to hold it, even as control was lost. He certainly liked seeing it here.

Mark took a shaky breath and nodded. "O-okay..." he murmured, putting a hand on his abdomen. "Should we try...a-another bottle?"

"I-I don't want you ta hurt yourself, but if you think you can take it, I'll refill it..."

"I totally can, what're you talking about, Jackaboy?" he laughed, his bloated midsection jiggling a bit.

"God, ye look like a fookin' water balloon......" he snorted, getting up to refill the bottle. The sound of running water filled the room, splashing at the bottom of the bottle, dripping from the faucet as he turned it off. Mark blushed heavily, the sound itself making him incredibly uncomfortable. A few drops leaked out and he bit his lip, groaning as he resisted the overwhelming urge to grab himself. "F-fuck...."

Sean sat back over him, gently running a finger over the tiny wet patch on his jeans right where the tip of his length was. He visibly shuddered, the anticipation sending waves of desire up his spine. A bit hastily, he pressed the bottle to Mark's lips, squeezing it a bit to force him to gulp it down faster. He gulped down as much as he could, but couldn't finish it, pulling away and panting as the rest of the water splashing on his face. "I-I can't, _please_ , Sean..." he cried out in discomfort and pleasure, starting to twitch as he held off the stream long enough to pull down the seam of his boxers. Sean pulled the bottle away, kissing him again and moaning loudly into his mouth. "K-keep trying.......fffuck, keep t-trying for as long as ye can.......mmnnn......"

Mark moaned loudly into the kiss, biting his lips to try and distract himself from his full bladder. It was rather hard, as he was practically bursting. Sean had to force himself not to jam his hand down on the other's abdomen, slipping his hands under Mark's arms and clutching the back of his shirt to give himself something else to do. "......uuhhhnn......k-keep holding it........."

"I-I can't… _fuck!_ Sean, p-please...I-I need to _go_ …oh god..." he moaned desperately, trembling like a leaf and trying to clench his knees together as another spurt hit the back of Sean’s shirt. The Irishman forced his legs apart, subtly tugging the hem of his boxers back over him. Suddenly, Mark tensed up, eyes widening. " _S-Sean-!_ " he cried out, his muscles relaxing against his will and urine spraying through his boxers. Sean moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders, the mere sight wrenching his orgasm from him as he felt the warmth spreading over Mark's pelvis. His back arched and his load splattered over the taller male's rapidly deflating abdomen, a loud cry wrenching itself from his chest as he watched in awe. Mark bucked his hips a bit, blushing and moaning in relief as the stream continued. Sean gave in to his own urges and slipped one hand down to press lightly against his midsection, making the liquid jet out even faster and driving a deep moan from Mark’s chest. " _S-Sean, fuck~!_ "

He ground his hips down against his bladder, unaware of the small drop of saliva that had begun to roll down his chin. " _Ooohhhhh, fffffuuuuck, Mark~♡♡♡♡♡......_ ”

"S-Sean..." he moaned, leaning up to kiss him roughly.

He kissed back rather violently, something new taking over as he reached down and moved Mark's boxers out of the way, not caring that his bulging bladder wasn't even halfway empty as he slid down on top of him. He gasped and moaned uncontrollably as he felt the warmth filling him up from the inside, pulling back from the kiss to tilt his head back from the pure bliss rocketing through his nerves. Mark's eyes widened a bit. "S-Sean, ah~!" he moaned, unable to stop the stream no matter how hard he tried.

Sean was beyond words, the heat spreading all over his body as he moved himself up and down, nearly screaming as the pleasure completely overtook him. It felt so good and nothing else mattered, decency didn't matter, fear didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had to get him deeper, he needed more, _he needed him so fucking badly_. He slammed his lips onto Mark's with a crazed lust in his eyes, forcing his tongue past his lips as he bounced on top of him. Mark's hands roamed gently, grabbing Sean's ass as he continued to plow upwards. He moaned into the other male's mouth. This was so wrong, but...it was pure ecstasy. Letting go into Sean's ass was just about the last thing he'd thought would be sexy, but here he was, needing to both piss and cum.

Sean was gone, a wild animal in his body going to town on the other male. It was so wrong but he loved it so much _he needed him deeper he couldn't get enough of him_. He was near-slamming his rear down onto Mark's dick, clawing at his back and nipping at his lips as he continued to grope Sean all over. The stream of urine was just now starting to slow down, making him shudder a bit. "I-I'm gonna cum, Sean...~”

" _P-p-please, oh god, please do it, Mark, I need...I-I need it...I need you…_ " he moaned breathlessly, tucking his face into his neck as he felt heat beginning to swell in his own length.

Mark soon jerked his hip upwards, white hot bliss coursing through him as he came hard. "A-ah, _SEAN~!!_ "

As he did so, the tip of his dick jammed hard into Sean’s sweet spot and he let out a wail, his own cum shooting over Mark's chest and face with the way he was positioned. " _♡♡♡aaAAAAaaaaAAaAAAAOOOHHHHHGODMARK~!!!!!!!♡♡♡_ "

Mark groaned, licking the sticky white from his face as he came down from the rush. Sean shuddered hard, then flopped on top of him, too exhausted to even pull himself off of Mark's length. "......hhah........ahh........th-that.......that was..........that was........."

"Y-yeah…...it was…….." he whispered, pulling himself out gently. A torrent of piss flushed out behind it where it had built up, making Sean whine as the warmth left him. The physical toll of what they'd just done was beginning to settle in on him and he whimpered as his legs and ass began to ache, curling up on top of Mark and cuddling close to him. Mark sighed shakily, nuzzling into the other male as well.

"........I'm a fucked up person, didja know that?" Sean whispered quietly, smiling a bit.

Mark laughed a bit. "Sweet in the streets, freak in the sheets."

That made the Irishman laugh, but he was too tired to give more than a faint chuckle, rapidly slipping into slumber. Mark looked over him one more time, then smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before he drifted off as well. No matter what he'd told himself in the past, he couldn't deny it anymore. A fucked up guy was his kind of guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ending this chapter here because it gets NSFW from here on out, so dont read further if you dont wanna see that


End file.
